


Roses of Sharon

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Hanahaki Disease, He's still alive, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sickfic, author doesn't lie in tags, hanahaki, just not awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Otabek grabbed a bag and spread it on the table, dumping the box onto it. There was a smaller box inside, surrounded by blooms covered in blood. It seemed that most were primrose, but there were a few tulips and coreopsis. The oldest were hard to identify, they had almost fallen apart but were pressed in tape- lilacs. And the newest one, a rose of sharon, had a letter tied to it with a small script on it-This will help explain everything Mister Altin.





	1. The Hanahaki Box

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story attacked me and I typed it all out over two and a half days. (translation: it's already complete but I'm waiting for the editing of the final chapter.)
> 
> It started on Tumblr when this [beautiful picture](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/post/166435763379/dear-otabek-altin-we-never-formally-met-but-my) crossed my dash. I just _had_ to write something. and in my mind Nikolai found the letters. 
> 
> It also has a [continuation](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/post/166951636475/creemsicaal-dear-otabek-altin-we-never) that I didn't see until _after_ the piece was 3/4 of the way done.  
>  I apologized to Creemsicaal for that part already. oops.

Otabek was sitting in his apartment with his family, enjoying dinner when there was a knock on the door. When he opened it up, his apartment manager was standing next to a delivery man, scowling at both of them.

“Altin, this boy insists you must take this delivery  _ now _ .”

Otabek nodded before a sharp sound from his Mother behind him reminded him of his manners, “Thank you, sir, I’m sorry for the trouble”

He took the box and signed the paper, waving the two men off as he closed the door. He was going to open it after his family left, but his little sister saw the box first. She was just at the right age where all packages are presents and must be opened immediately.

So he carefully slid a knife under the flaps of the box, and the scent of iron and flowers hit him.

Inside the small box were flowers, looking like they had been soaked in blood but cleaned- though not very well if the smell was anything to go by.

“Otabek, what is it? Why are you so pale?”

“Maman, I…” Otabek started before shaking his head, he already knew his sister didn't need to see this.

Looking over his shoulder, his father let out a grunt, “Perhaps you should take Amina for a walk.”

His Mother noted the serious looks from both men and led the four-year-old out as quickly as she could.

Otabek grabbed a bag and spread it on the table, dumping the box onto it. There was a smaller box inside, surrounded by blooms covered in blood. It seemed that most were primrose, but there were a few tulips and coreopsis. The oldest were hard to identify, they had almost fallen apart but were pressed in tape- lilacs. And the newest one, a rose of sharon, had a letter tied to it with a small script on it-  _ This will help explain everything Mister Altin _ .

He looked to his father who simply placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. It wasn’t exactly  _ common _ to receive such a package but after a viral story of how one person was saved by a package like this, hanahaki sufferers occasionally sent such things in hopes it would help them too.

Slipping his finger under the seal, he could see the formal scrawl of Russian that only came with age and practice.

_ Dear Mr Altin,  
_ _ I know this package will probably be a shock to you, but I couldn’t find another way to explain it.  
_ _ My grandson has been sick since he turned 16. It started with the violets, we had them preserved as best we could, hopeful he would share with us the name of his love. As time went on, the blooms changed and we started to lose hope. That was last year.  
_ _ About a week ago, he began to cough up the Rose of Sharon- a sure sign the end is near. He still would not tell us who it was.  
_ _ Unfortunately, he needed to be brought to the hospital after his practice yesterday. I found letters in his room. I put them in the box so they would stay relatively clean.  
_ __ Nikolai Plisetsky, Grandfather of Yuri Plisetsky.

His hand was shaking by the end of the letter. Who would hide the name of their love? Was he ashamed of who he loved?

His father reached past him and grabbed the box, opening it as carefully as Otabek had opened the first one. A dozen or so crumpled up papers, spotted with the same blood stains as the flowers tumbled out. There was one final paper, pressed out and folded around an envelope with the same handwriting as the letter he held.

As he unfolded the first one, a messier scrawl with crossed out words and mistakes was all over it.

_~~Beka~~ Otabek,  
_ _ Hi, I’m not sure if you remember me. You probably don’t _

It ended there, the rest of the page blank. He flipped to the back and found nothing there, so he reached for the next one.

_ Otabek Altin.  
_ _ I’m Yuri. We met once. I fell in love with you _

Again, the rest of the page was blank.

_ Otabek Altin,  
_ _ My name is Yuri. People call my Yura and Yurio though.  
_ __ I haven’t told anyone the flowers are for you yet… I know my friend’s friend would not let you decide for yourself, he’s 

Otabek wondered exactly what that friend’s friend would have done, glancing at another blank back of the page.

_ Otabek Altin,  
_ _ My name is Yuri Plisetsky. We took a summer camp on ballet together. You were the oldest boy in the class. I was ten and I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. _

This time, he didn’t even bother checking the back. He just added it to the pile and grabbed the next one. Each one had a different tone, but they all painted the same picture- Yuri had no clue what to say to him. He reached for the last one, folded around the

_ Dear Otabek Altin,  
_ _ We never formally met but my name is Yuri Plisetsky. People call me “Yuri” …or “Yurio”. I like skating. I like tigers, I love rock music  
_ _ I have Hanahaki disease.  
_ _ And I got it because of a beautiful Kazakh boy I met when I was in Yakov’s summer class.  
_ _ Maybe in another life, you could have been mine. But not this one.  
_ __ Dedushka doesn’t even know it’s a boy I love. I’m sure if you ever get this… I’ll be gone already. Don’t take it too hard, you couldn’t have known and I guess I’m saying

The rest was scratched out, just like all the other letters had ended with. He gently laid it down, looking to his father again. A squeeze on his shoulder and a gentle push had him sitting down as he looked at the final envelope. He slipped it open and found vouchers for a small company that specializes in flights between the nearby countries and a letter

_ Mr Altin,  
_ _ I hope you understand why I sent this box now. I am unsure why my Yuri wouldn’t tell me, even in the hospital. We can’t afford the whole plane ticket, but hopefully, this can help out enough. Please, consider coming to meet him. We’re not sure how long he has.  
_ _ If you do come, from the Sheremetyevo Airport you would need to go to Lobnenskaya Central Hospital. They have a wing on the third floor for Hanahaki patients. When you get there, ask for Kolya and I will come get you.  
_ __ Nikolai “Kolya” Plisetsky

“I have to go.”

“I know, I’m already finding you a flight. When your Maman comes back they can help you pack. For now, put this all away. Amina is too young for this.”

He began to carefully place all the flowers back in the box, topping it with most of the letters. Otabek still hadn’t let go of the final letter he read. It wasn’t the longest, it didn’t have the most information but he couldn’t get past the one line  _ But not this one. _

His father had pulled up the website for the airline but commented under his breath that none of the flights would leave soon enough. It was a Saturday and the next flight with a seat open was Wednesday.

“Can you stay awake for a 6 AM flight?”

Otabek was still looking at the box, barely noticing his father talking behind him.

“Nevermind that, I’ll be sure to get you there.  **Son** **_._ ** ”

Otabek jumped a little at the change in tone and looked up to his father, “Yeah?”

“Do you want one of us with you?”

He thought it over for a minute before shaking his head “no, I… I don’t know what I’m going in to. I don’t want them to be overwhelmed. I’m not even sure if his parents knowing I’m coming… I mean, we don’t know what his Grandfather did if he went around their backs…”

His father cut off the rest of it, holding up his hand, “You’re an adult now, you don’t need to explain everything to me.”

They sat in silence until his mother and sister came back, the only sound an occasional tap on his father’s phone. Otabek spent the fifteen minutes rereading that one line over and over  _ but not this one _ . He wasn’t sure what exactly Yuri had meant by that.

He had come up with so many thoughts from Yuri or his family not being okay with his own sexuality (though his Grandfather didn’t seem fussed by it) all the way to Yuri was ashamed of loving Otabek. He started to think back to the summer camp- he knew exactly who Yuri was- there were only a few boys in with him. Perhaps the scowl he always wore as a child had made Yuri think he wasn’t a nice person. Maybe it was his fault that the boy wouldn’t have wanted him around-

His thought process was cut off when his sister came running up to him and climbing into his lap. He had been too stuck in his own head to notice the front door opening or his parents talking to each other about the plans for the night while Amina took off her shoes.

Amina was telling him all about the giant bird she saw, complete with flapping wings, and all he could think was how blessed he was to have a sister to distract him at a time like this. Over her shoulder, he saw the note and wondered if Yuri had anyone by him. The way his Grandfather made it seem, at least he would be there all the time.

But would it be enough? Familial love could only help the symptoms for so long. He was trying so hard to remember the studies they talked about in health class… and then Amina was looking up at him with her big eyes, waiting for a response.

“That sounded so cool. I wish I could have seen it.”

“It was. But what was in your present?”

_ Oh, that’s what she was waiting for _ . He grabbed the ticket vouchers and showed her, it seemed like the best option. “I am going to see an old friend Amina. His Grandfather sent this to me.”

She was looking at the paper, then broke out into a huge smile “I know this word! It’s airplane right?”

He leaned over to look at where she was pointing, “Close little love, this says air _ port _ .”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry little one, you’ll get it.”

She smiled and gave him back the voucher, grabbing his phone off the counter and starting up the game he kept on there for her. He tried it a few times, but his attempts always ended with the driver dead by 300m. Amina could keep him alive for close to 6,000m.

At that point, he glanced over to his parents. His mother was barely holding in tears and his father was finishing up a few things on his phone. When they noticed him looking, they walked over.

“Come Otabek. We will pack you up now. Your father hasn’t told me how long you’re staying for.”

“I don’t know Maman. I really don’t know,” he said, casting one last look at the repacked box before walking down the hall with his Mom, wondering if he’d get there only to attend a funeral.

From what he could remember of the boy, he hoped not. If it was the blonde boy he was thinking it was, the kid was flexible and danced with a beauty he’d only seen on stage before that point. They didn’t get to talk so he didn’t know anything outside of his movements, but from that alone, he hoped the kid would still be alive when he got there.

He opened his laptop as his mother flitted around, pulling out clothes and packing them like he was 9 and not 19. Normally he’d point that out and insist on doing it himself, but he had some research to do. She was muttering about how Russia is colder (a quick search said it was maybe six degrees today, but it wasn’t an argument he was ready to have.

“Maman, remember I’ll probably be in a hospital most of the time.”

She nodded and grabbed some of his t-shirts.

Otabek went back to his search, looking up hanahaki and how it can be soothed. Apparently, friendly and familial love can help ease some of the ache and congestion, but only just barely. It seemed to extend the lifespan a week or two at most. Most sufferers who died reportedly experienced a month of Rose of Sharon before they slipped into unconsciousness, but there were some as little as two weeks before that happened.

He hurried out to the living room and grabbed the box, looking at the grandfather’s letter, letting the rest of the box drop on his desk, some of the flowers spilling out.

He heard a gasp behind him but ignored it, focusing on the letter, trying to find how long ago the grandfather had said.

_ About a week _ . He had less than a week to get to know him before the coma would likely hit.

His mother placed a hand on his arm to get his attention, holding the newest bloom, “My boy, you need to try your best. These-”

“I know Maman. I’m looking up how to help the most.”

“Good. And when he gets better-”

“Maman, we don’t know he  _ will _ get better.”

“My boy, your heart is golden. It will lead you, and I think it will lead you to save him.”

Otabek shook his head, “I will do my best, but-”

“No buts. You will go there and get to know him. You will talk and hug and then you will bring him home and we will celebrate. Proper family welcome.”

“Maman,  _ no _ , you can’t-”

“I can and will. I will start planning once you leave. You just need to let me know when you’re bringing him home.”

He glanced back at the computer, hoping she was right. She went back to packing and he started to look up the name, hoping to find something and start to grow love in his heart.

Luckily, Yuri seemed rather obsessed with social media.

He had a cat with a strange name.

He loved pirozhki.

He still danced, but his poses favoured the right side.

Then he started to look up his dancing career  _ and apparently skating career too _ . Both were ended in his second junior year with a collision during a warm-up. He had been slammed into a wall by one of the other competitors who landed a jump wrong. It had broken his left femur and he needed to have surgeries to fix it up. He had never competed in skating again and only made one more performance dancing. The reviews seemed to say that it was  _ obvious _ the boy would never make one of the big companies.

Watching a video from that run, Otabek couldn’t tell what they meant. When he was dancing, you could barely tell he was changing the moves to put impacts on his right side. It was easy to see the recovery was still weighing on him, that kind of injury had a way of holding on; but perhaps when you dance under a prima, nothing less than perfect is acceptable.

Madame Baranovskaya had come out against the statements, saying that as long as he was willing, she was happy to both teach and feature him. That was shortly before he turned 16, shortly before the flowers marked the end of him being able to be on stage.

He switched to looking up his old skating videos. Apparently, they had competed at the same time but hadn’t shared the ice. The first time they were set to skate together was right after the accident. He remembered the new precautions well. The jump practice restrictions and the cones marking off sections so the skaters wouldn’t come near each other.

All his coach had told him was  _ not to worry, the little Russian upstart is alive. _ He wonders if this would all be happening if his fifteen-year-old self had taken time to ask after the boy and reach out to him. He shook his head and went back to watching old skating videos.

He had found a fan account that looked like it had his entire skating career- including some practices at his home rink- and set youtube to play all while he read some more about the disease. After about fifteen videos, the voice introducing the video changed. It was monotone and rough, like the person had been screaming all night.

_ Angels, at least those of you still following Yuri, this video is one I wasn’t sure I would post. I’ve held onto it for a couple weeks now. As you know from his announcement on Instagram, he has hanahaki disease. He isn’t telling us who he’s in love with, as the official statement said he wishes to preserve their privacy. This video is not easy to see, please click away if you are easily upset. _

That warning caught his attention, so he put down the article on his phone and looked at the screen. It looked like a normal practice, he had been on the ice, running through one of his old programs, marking the jumps and pulling back on some of the footwork. Then he collapsed on the ice, hitting his knees hard and coughing. A redhead came skating up to him, checking on him as the flowers started to come out of his mouth. Right before the video stopped, he had wiped his mouth and looked at the camera, blood streaked on his cheek.

Otabek closed down YouTube at that. The look on his face was something Otabek was sure would haunt him forever. That same determination had shown through when he was just a little kid in a ballet camp- the eyes of a fighter, of a soldier.

He looked at the clock and realized his father would be in soon to drive him to the airport. Amina had crawled into his bed about two hours before, watching the videos over his shoulder as she fell asleep talking about how he danced like an angel. Luckily she was still asleep and didn’t see the final video.

He slowly shut everything down and packed it in with the clothing his mother set out for him- if her planning was to be trusted, he’d be in Russia for six months.

With a gentle kiss on her forehead, he left Amina and walked out to the kitchen. A kettle was already on the stove, so he heated it up and made tea for his parents- he knew his Maman wouldn’t sleep through seeing him off.

About fifteen minutes later, both his parents were standing in the doorway looking at him.

His father was the first to speak, “Otabek, we know this isn’t easy for you.”

His mother took over, “Follow your heart, my son. We will be here whatever happens in the end.”

Otabek slid the cups forward, nodding at them. He had thought about that. The pressure a patient’s  _ focus  _ would face. But he couldn’t find it in him to procrastinate and let the boy slip into a coma- he was used to working hard at skating, so he would apply the same drive to helping keep this Yuri kid alive. If not a romantic love, he’d read a platonic love could give the patient time to move on.

So that was his goal for now- a nice simple friendly love.

He let his mother gather him in her arms and whisper all her love and warnings, a goodbye he got every time he left the country with skating as well. His father pulled him into a tight hug, guiding him to the door.

His mother called after him, “We’ll check the food and keep this place presentable for when you bring him home.”

Otabek let out a soft sigh of the word  _ if _ just loud enough for his father to hear.

They made their way to the airport, mostly silent. Otabek was looking up articles written about and for anyone finding themselves a  _ focus _ . He had found that word about two hours into the searching. It was a label he still wasn’t sure about- he had been many things in skating, but this seemed more personal. It wasn’t just fans commenting on his routines.

It was a life in his hands.

No, it was a life  _ in his heart. _

A part of him he couldn’t exactly control.

What if his offerings weren’t good enough? What if Yuri completely gave up instead of trying to move on?

Would everyone blame him?

Would  _ he _ blame himself?

Would  _ Maman  _ blame him?

That last thought made him shudder. He started to think about everyone who loved Yuri- there had to be at least a few. He wondered how he would be treated.

His father gently pulled the car over and offered him one last squeeze to the shoulder and handed him the printed out tickets and his travel essentials that he kept with his skating gear, the paperwork and masks, the identification and cards and cell phone for international travel. He offered a small smile before climbing out and grabbing his bag, heading into the nearly empty airport to catch the early flight his father found.

He quickly fell into his standard airport routine, making it through security and onto the plane fairly quickly.

He plugged in his headphones and started watching the videos he had downloaded of Yuri again, this time he focused on interviews the young blonde gave- which weren’t exactly common, normally his coach did all the talking and he just stared ahead, occasionally offering a smile.

The interviews screamed out his immaturity in the earlier years, his ego was apparent, but before the accident, he had the talent to back it up. He probably would have after too, given the time to fully recover.

But he pushed himself and debuted early- then hanahaki struck and it was over.

_ No, not over yet. I can give him that chance _ .

The woman next to him had fallen asleep early in the five-hour flight, so he was able to switch between the videos and the articles again.

Some claimed a focus should never be revealed because it was unfair to them and raised an expectation to unreachable levels.

Others claimed the patients had every right to reveal whatever they wanted to about their focus and that  _ it was a human life _ .

Otabek wasn’t actually sure what he felt. On one hand, if the letters were anything to go by, Yuri would not have told him while alive- and there was a  _ chance _ , however small, that he would have been alerted after.

That would have haunted him forever.

But if he never knew… would it weigh the same on his soul? Would he be judged the same at death either way?

He switched to the other articles- the ones full of tips for a focus. Things to help the patient- but some were utterly worthless suggestions (I mean really, who believes in love potions anymore) but some were helpful. He liked the idea of playing games with friends and getting to know Yuri. Maybe they could bring a few things in and play a game of truths (the dare would probably not go over well in a hospital) or never have I ever.

When there was an hour left, he pulled up the information specific to the hospital Yuri was at.

They were big on anonymity. He could check in simply as a focus, and then they would bring him to the right room.

Each suite had accommodations for the focus to basically move in. They were all set up like one bedroom flats, and you could even have groceries delivered from the local store. There was a private bathroom and bedroom, then a living area where the patients who weren’t in comas were encouraged to stay as often as possible. There was a small kitchen in each suite in case you had a desire to cook.

They also offered two bedroom suites for patients who needed the extra space for friends, family or their focus.

He wondered which Yuri had and where he'd be staying.

One article, which he wasn't exactly proud of looking at for as long as he did, suggested sex was a way to encourage a bond. In the end, he determined it seemed a little far-fetched and not likely to help.  

A response to that article had linked another article he was planning to look at when he had service again. The title was “Intimacy and Hanahaki- a study of platonic touches.”

Soon, the seatbelt light had come back on and they were preparing to land. He shuffled through motions again, gathering his bag and requesting an uber. He was standing near the doors, one hand on his phone, legs bracketing his luggage.

He had already let his family know he landed and got a final  _ you be good to him _ from his mother. Booed, he pulled the letter from his pocket, the one he never seemed to be able to pack away. He smoothed it out as much as he could, focusing on those words again  _ But not this one. _

He wasn't sure how long he stared at those words before his phone buzzed you alert him the car was here.

He shuffled into the car, directing them to the hospital before tucking the letter away and wishing Yuri's grandfather had given him a number to contact.

But maybe the man didn't hold hope for Otabek to show up.

Soon they were pulling up to the hospital and panel was glancing between the building and his bag, wondering if should have gotten a hotel and gone there first. He pulled out his phone, getting ready to text his father about checking hotels in the area for him.

Before he got a chance he heard a semi-familiar voice calling his last name. He scanned the crowd, seeing the familiar face Japanese skater that took gold last year and he smiled.

“Katsuki! It should I say Nikiforov now?”

“Yuuri is easier, we'll figure out names when we do the formal service.”

“Oh yeah, you two just did something small with Victor's family and a couple people from yours right?”

“Yeah, the kid that Victor basically took in as a little brother wasn't doing so good… so we called in everyone who could make it on short notice and has a service before it really started to show,” he let out a laugh that sounded hollow before continuing, “he said if he looked like shit in our wedding photos he'd  _ haunt me and the old man for the short time it took us to die _ . We’ll see probably next week if we’ll have Casper the Angsty Teenage Ghost hanging around.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, were you just visiting him?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri paused, looking back at the building with a sad smile, “What's with the luggage?”

Otabek rubbed his hand on the back of his head trying to figure what to share. He just remembered the letter about his grandfather not knowing he was in love with a boy. Yuri seemed like the private type, even in interviews.

“I, uh, got a Hanahaki box. I just hopped on the first flight I could find. I didn't exactly plan things out. Hell, we haven't even talked yet. Well, I mean, I guess we did… but that was before and it was so brief…” he glanced up at the building, sighing. This was probably the worst thought out thing he'd ever done.

“Well, where are you staying?”

Otabek laughed, “I was about to text my father to find a hotel while I go re-meet them.”

“No, they won't do. Victor and I have room, here, let me text you the address. You can either text me or get a cab when you're done visiting. Hand over the luggage.”

“You really don't-”

“It's fine. As long as you aren't allergic to animals.”

“Nope, I'm good. It's been a while since I've seen Makkachin, I wonder if he'll remember me still… he was just a puppy when he got away from Victor at that one competition.”

Yuuri smiled, grabbing the handle of the luggage, “plus we could use a distraction. Victor has rearranged the furniture eight times since-” Yuuri cut off looking at the hospital again.

Otabek just let out a huff, he felt the same restlessness and the barely knew Yuri. Yuuri made sure he had the address before grabbing his bags and heading home.

Otabek pulled out the letter one last time before heading into the hospital. 


	2. Gift of the Magi

The signs lead him directly to the west part of the third floor, where a kind looking old lady sat crocheting, well, something. It might have been a blanket or a scarf or a jacket… he wasn’t sure.

“Welcome dearie. Are you a patient checking in?” Of all the questions he prepared for, that was not it. The confusion must have shown on his face because the lady laughed and continued, “We allow our patients the option to check in up here instead, some are rather shy about having it. Though, I’m guessing by that reaction you’re visiting a patient.”

“Um, yeah… I’m supposed to ask for Kola? No… um…” Otabek patted his pockets trying to find the other letter.

“Kolya?”

“Um, yeah… that sounds about right. He’s with his grandson?”

“Oh, we’ve been hoping for him. He told us about the box. The little dear was a touch upset at his dedushka for a while. Tried to ban him from visiting. It didn’t work of course, but we all got a laugh out of his spirit. He forbid us from telling anyone who didn’t know about the box. Insisted that if he showed up, he showed up. Well, I guess his late night ramblings were right- you do have a good heart. Oh, listen to me rambling on when you probably just want to go see him.”

She put down the blanket-thing and typed something on the computer in front of her then pressed a button on the wall, letting the door buzz open.

“You’ll go in there and Nikolai will bring you to the right room. He’s… not doing the best. Be patient with him.”

Otabek nodded and pushed through the door. It only took a minute for a nurse to walk up and introduce himself, “Hi, I’m Nikolai, you’re here to see Yuri, right?”

He realized now that no one had said or asked his name yet, and he supposed that was “Yeah. That’s him.”

“Well, you missed his lucid frame for the day. He’s usually most awake in the mornings. He has a few periods at night that he-”

“Am I allowed to know all that?”

“Yeah. He basically said you and his Grandpa are allowed to know it all. His cousin and their friends he keeps in the dark. They think he’s got a month or more before he ends up in a coma. We’re all basically amazed he hasn’t yet. His brain waves when he sleeps read more like a coma each day.”

Otabek looked down.  _ Would him being here do any good if Yuri is asleep? _

Soon, they were at a door and the nurse pushed it open, motioning for Otabek to go in, “I’ll let you catch up if he’s awake. We’ll bring dinner for you and Kolya in a few hours unless you need something before then. Kolya can tell you how to call us”

“You’re not coming in?”

A light blush graced the nurse’s cheeks, barely visible with his complexion, but definitely there. “We, um… We’ve found that  _ first greetings _ can be…” he cleared his throat and blushed a bit darker, “occasionally… _more physical_ … than we prefer to witness. So… No.”

Otabek blinked a few times before walking into the room, spotting an older man in a chair next to a hospital bed that had been disguised as an l shaped chaise lounge. The broader section that Yuri was asleep on had both sides open except for the small safety rails, letting the IV stand tuck in neatly, almost hidden in the high back where the two sections met. The more narrow section seemed to be big enough to fit two people if they didn’t mind cuddling.

The site hadn’t been exaggerating when they referred to the suites as mini-flats. It took a close look to really see how easy everything was to sterilize and switch up as new patients came in.

For Yuri, the room was decked out with animal prints and darker colours.

Near the bed/chaise longue, there was a recliner with an elderly man, and as Otabek gently closed the door, he looked up and a broad smile took over his face, “Mister Altin!”

“Please sir, call me Otabek.”

“Okay, come, come. I’m Nikolai, you can call me that or Kolya. He’s asleep for now but he’ll be happy when he wakes up!”

Otabek walked over and saw the bucket next to him had a few rose of sharon blooms in it. There were small spots of blood along his collar and a few in his hair. They had let him wear a hoodie, the tiger print lining the hood barely visible behind his golden hair. Without thinking, he grabbed the cloth in Yuri’s hand and dabbed away some of the blood sticking to his lip before realizing there was a flower wrapped in the cloth.

Unlike the others, this was a primrose, spotted with the same blood.

“We wondered when we started seeing those mixed in again.”

Otabek startled and raised an eyebrow.

“A day or so after our big fight about that box they started to show up again. He thought it was a fluke but three days later, they’re still here.”

“Oh. I just got the box last night.”

“Da, I sent it the day the primroses appeared again. I wanted him to write a new letter and he was so angry at me. He ripped up the first letters I brought and declared I wasn’t allowed to send it.”

“What changed his mind?”

“Nothing. I think he decided to stop fighting because it was making him cough too much.”

Otabek just nodded and looked back at the sleeping boy. Nikolai motioned to the seat closest to the bed.

“What made you decide to come?”

“Nothing could have stopped me from at least  _ trying _ to save someone if I could. Maman taught me to always lend a hand when you have a hand to lend.”

“Smart woman.”

“Scary too.”

“They usually are.”

They fell into silence for a while, watching some show on the tv until Otabek got hungry “The nurse said we could order food?”

“We could, but I have some pirozhkis in the fridge, we can heat them up.”

They spent another hour together before Otabek started to yawn.

“Tired?”

“Um, yeah. I kinda stayed up all night. I was looking up the disease and finding out a bit about Yuri. Health class doesn’t teach much.”

“Da. All of us did the same. Do you need to stay here? I can get another-”

“Oh, actually I have a couple friends near here. I’m staying with them.”

“Oh, okay.”

“I’ll be back in the morning - when are visiting hours?”

“For you, I doubt anyone will object to any time you’re here.”

Otabek just nodded, texting Yuuri to see if he could come pick him up since he wasn’t sure he’d stay awake long enough for a cab. A few minutes later, Yuuri texted he would be there in ten minutes.

“They’ll be here soon. I wish he was awake. But if he does wake up, don’t tell him I’m here. I’d like to be the one to tell him…”

“He wouldn’t believe me if I tried, but I’ll let the nurses know.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you when I wake up.”

He headed out the door, catching the attention of the greeting lady at the desk. It was  _ definitely _ a blanket. He thinks.

“Was he up?”

“No, but I got to talk to his grandfather a bit.”

“Oh, such a shame. Maybe tomorrow? Are you coming back tomorrow?”

“Yeah… I’m here until… I don’t even know. My Maman packed me up good and my friends are at least letting me crash at their place for now.”

“Good. He’s a bit grumpy but he grows on you.”

“So I’ve heard.”

A buzzing from his phone let him know Yuuri was downstairs waiting. The chatted about skating the whole way home, only stopping when they pulled in front of the building he had seen in Victor’s many, many Makka selfies.

“I need to warn you. Don’t mention the decoration… or layout. Victor…”

“Yeah, you said before he- he wasn’t taking his little brother’s sickness too well.”

“None of us really are. He’s young and stubborn and- well, if you stick around I’m sure Victor will end up explaining things. But, it’s not my place. Just, be nice about things- he’s on edge.”

“Yeah, I understand the  _ not my place _ bit.”

Yuuri looked over, “Oh no, I’m so sorry I forgot to even ask . Is everything okay?”

“They weren’t awake when I was visiting. But, I think they’re good.”

“Ah.”

“Sorry, I just… I don’t know what to share.”

“I get it,” Yuuri said, opening the door to their flat.

Otabek looked inside and thanked anyone listening that he had excellent facial control since Victor was standing there, smiling and wearing the frilliest apron he had  _ ever  _ seen. Makkachin came trotting up to Yuuri, completely ignoring Otabek for the time being.

“I made dinner if you want some.”

“I’m good, I ate before I left the hospital.”

“Oh, okay… Then maybe a tour?”

Otabek looked around and tried to decide how soon would be too soon to pass out, “It looks nice in here, very open.”

Victor beamed at the compliment and Yuuri shook his head.  _ Open _ was an understatement. Victor’s current idea seemed to be  _ everything belongs against walls _ , a concept that works better in smaller spaces, not large penthouse style flats.

Yuuri followed the small tour and watched Otabek try not to yawn at least three times before offering him an out, “Otabek, you must be tired.”

“Uh, yeah. Didn’t sleep so well after getting the box.”

“I’d imagine not. Luckily this is your room, for as long as you need it.” Victor’s tone was hiding something, but Otabek figured it wasn’t his to know- at least not for now.

“Well, good night you two. I want to get back there early tomorrow… Thanks again for this. I can get a hotel later if I end up staying a while.”

The look on Victor’s face was one he hadn’t seen since before Makka had tackled him and they became friends, “And why  _ wouldn’t  _ you stay a while?”

Yuuri noticed how sharp Victor’s tone had become, gently laying his hand on Victor’s arm and giving a puzzled look.

“I mean, would you just abandon someone who will die without you? After they went through making the box? I thought-”

“Victor!” Yuuri gasped out.

“No, I wouldn’t. And they didn’t. It’s just… They’re not in good shape. I was there for what, eight hours? And nothing. Just sleep. Which I’m going to do now. Good night.”

Otabek didn’t give him a chance to respond. He couldn’t get past the closest thing he had to a friend in the skating world thinking he would abandon someone in need.  _ Maybe this is why Yuri didn’t reach out. If your friends think that of you, what would the public think? _

He couldn’t sleep and started to pull up his own interviews, wondering if he really did come off that cold. After five interviews he realized that, yes, that is how cold he came off. There was a stiffness to his formal manners that did very much give that impression. He briefly wondered if Yuuri felt the same and, if so, why he had even been invited to stay. Maybe tomorrow he’d look into hotels.

He pulled up the video of Yuri’s last free program one more time before he fell asleep, still dressed, on top of the covers.

It felt like two seconds later he was silencing his alarm, he could hear talking outside. It was muffled but it seemed like Yuuri was trying to stop Victor from opening the door.

“I can hear you, just come in.”

There was a brief pause, a burst of Japanese and then the door opened, revealing a less angry Victor then he had seen the night before.

“I just wanted to apologize… What I said-”

“It’s fine... Well, it’s not. But I get it.”

When Victor tried to talk again Otabek just waved him off and tried to give a reassuring smile- though it was probably more of a grimace than anything.

Victor nodded, realizing the apology wasn’t going to be accepted or rejected just yet, “I’m going to walk Makka and Yuuri is feeding Puma. Grab the spare key from him on your way out. That way you can come and go whenever. I know, I mean- I’ve heard hanahaki patients sometimes need you at weird hours.”

Otabek nodded and climbed off the bed, heading in to shower before going to see Yuri, who would hopefully be awake.

He took a little more care than usual to look softer- Victor’s words and his interviews ringing in his ears. He let his hair fall naturally instead of slicking it back, grabbing one of the nicer shirts his mother had packed- he didn’t even  _ know _ he still had the midnight blue shirt.

When he walked out, Yuuri stared at him for a bit before saying, “you look  _ different _ .”

“I figured I needed to not look… like me.”

Yuuri frowned and shook his head, but let it go, “Here, Victor said you might need this. Did you want me to drop you off today? I’m about to head to the rink.”

“Sure, thanks,” he said, grabbing the spare key and sliding it into his wallet.

They grabbed their coats and shoes and headed down to the car. Yuuri started to fill the silence again with talk about the coming season and the new kids at the rink and the goofy things Puma and Makka got up to. Otabek was glad to not have to speak much, just occasionally offered a small response.

“Well, we’re here. If you want to practice at all- I’m sure Yakov wouldn’t mind having you there. I’m not sure when I’ll be there until today.”

“Thanks, I’ll probably catch a cab.”

Yuuri waved as he pulled away, leaving Otabek looking at the hospital again. As he crossed the street, a small shop caught his eye- there were at least twenty stuffed animals in the window. One of them was similar to the bears his fans threw on the ice for him, so he decided to buy it for Yuri. Once he got inside, he saw a cat that looked like the one Yuri always posts online and grabbed that too. He paid and headed into the hospital, directly to the Hanahaki ward.

He saw a new person at the greeting desk, they just looked at him and his stuffed animals and pressed the button to let him in. He got to Yuri’s room and gently pressed the door open.

“You are  _ supposed  _ to be working right now. Go. AWAY,” a grumbled yell came through.

“No, I’m pretty sure I have some time off,” Otabek said with a gentle laugh.

“Oh, I thought you were-” Yuri cut off his sentence with a gasp when he saw who it was.

Otabek sent a half wave, still holding both animals.

“You… you’re here.”

“You thought I wouldn’t be?”

Nikolai just chuckled as Yuri blushed, “Welcome back Mr Altin.”

“I told you before. Otabek is fine”

His comment was waved off as Nikolai stood and stretched, “Yuratchka, I’m going to go see about an order for this week, We’ll need more than normal with your new visitor.”

He nodded before looking at Otabek, “Hi”

“Hello. I’m Otabek,” he offered the two plushes to the teen.

Yuri smiled at the cat, “It looks just like Potya, my cat.”

“Yeah, I saw it in the store and thought of the cat on your Instagram.”

“You looked at that?”

“Well, yeah. What did you expect after I got the box? I wanted to get to know you a bit.”

Yuri looked away and started to play with the bear’s ear.

“That one reminded me-”

“Of the Beka-Bears.”

“I didn’t realize they had a name. I just know they get tossed on the ice for me a lot and I saw it in the window and thought maybe you’d like it.”

Yuri just nodded and grabbed his phone, snapping a photo of him with the animals and posting it. He spent a few more minutes on his phone before looking up and saying, “Well, are you going to sit?”

Otabek shuffled over to the chair, sitting as Yuri put his phone down.

“I was just telling my normal annoying visitors to not bother today. Sorry.”

“I don’t mind, really. I know friends and family can help.”

Yuri snorted, “So what, you read up on everything you could?”

Otabek looked down at his hands.

“Oh my  _ God _ , you DID!”

Otabek sighed, “Yeah, well.”

They fell into silence after that for a bit, both watching a stream of someone gaming on Yuri's laptop- Otabek didn’t play the game, but Yuri was enjoying it, so he pulled out his phone and started looking at the songs his coach had told him to pick from for next season.

He had initially picked the theme of  _ pride _ , but all the songs screamed ego. Right as he started to respond to the email, Yuri began yelling at how shitty the healer was. He glanced up at the screen trying to figure out what was going on when the yelling turned into a coughing fit.

Otabek passed him the bucket and watched as a dark mass came flowing from his mouth. Yuri was trying to hold the bucket with one hand and his hair with the other, so Otabek gently lifted the other side of his hair and slid his hand under Yuri’s to capture that side as well. Yuri took the chance and grabbed the bucket with both hands, coughing the last few petals out.

“You know, braids can probably hold this back so you don’t have to worry.”

Yuri shrugged, covering the bucket with his arms.

“Want me to do the braids? My little sisters have been having me braid their hair since I was ten. I’ve been told I’m a master at it.”

Yuri nodded, still trying to cover the bucket.

“Here, let me get that out of way then scooch forward. It’s easier if I sit behind you.”

He hesitated briefly before handing the bloody flower filled bucket over.

“Hmmm, these are new, right?”

Yuri nodded as he moved forward on the bed. Otabek put the bucket near the sink to clean later, then grabbed his wallet and pulled out the pins he always kept in it for Amina.  _ Hopefully, Yuri won’t mind pink and purple glitter pins _ .

Yuri went back to watching the game stream and relaxed into Otabek’s fingers gently twisting his hair into submission. The golden strands were thinner than either of his sister’s hair, which made it easier and harder at the same time. He was used to hair that didn’t slide around as easily, hair that took a curl well. Yuri’s hair seemed determined to stay straight no matter what.

Once the final pin was in place, Otabek patted his shoulders and slid off the bed. Yuri quickly headed into the bathroom to look, yelling for Otabek to bring him his phone so he could see better.

When the third photo ended in a string of curses Otabek stuck his hand out for the phone and took a photo for Yuri.

Turns out, Yuri is a  _ big fan _ of pink and purple glitter.

Nikolai came back and saw the bucket on the counter, dipping his hand in, he grabbed a bloom and rinsed it off.

“Iris.”

Both of the younger men looked at him.

“If I remember correctly, it stands for hope.”

Yuri looked away, but Otabek could see the small blush forming on his face. Nikolai took care in laying the new bloom out to dry. The deep purple hid the blood stains well, but the yellow in the centre showed the unfortunate reason the flowers were there at all.

If Nikolai noticed that Yuri and Otabek crashed very close together on the chaise, watching some American playing Minecraft on Otabek’s phone, he didn’t point it out.

The nurse who came in to offer lunch was not as delicate.

Especially after she saw the Irises in the bucket.

She had started to gush over how adorable they were together in Russian, not realizing Otabek was fluent. His small reaction stirred Yuri who had fallen asleep after about five lucky block races, the laughter slowly dying out as time went on and his body slowly relaxing into Otabek. Once he woke up he quickly moved away again, cursing at the nurse for being a moron- at least until Nikolai told him to stop.

She grabbed a few lunches from the cart outside before beaming at Otabek once more and walking out.

The atmosphere was a little awkward after she left, with Yuri making a point to not touch Otabek at all despite still sharing the small seat. It didn’t take long for Yuri to start to fade again, the morning draining what little energy he typically had.

Otabek was used to being used as a pillow by his sisters so he just adjusted and let Yuri get comfortable again, gently pulling out the pins and running his fingers through the braids to pull them out. Yuri ended up gently leaning against him again, half-finished lunch in his lap. Otabek reached over and removed it, pulling the blanket up from his lap to cover him the rest of the way.

Nikolai waited a bit before striking up a conversation, “So, tell me about yourself.”

“Yuri hasn’t?”

“No, I can’t say he’s been terribly open about you. Especially with his friends always around since the fight over the box.”

Otabek nodded.

“He didn’t want his friends knowing at all. Apparently one would have gone to great lengths to track you down and drag you by your,” he cleared his throat, “And Yura was sure you’d never forgive him if that happened. So he couldn’t talk around any of his friends.”

“I’ve been wondering about that.”

“What part?”

“Why he didn’t make a box himself. Why he didn’t want you to. I know I’m not exactly the most emotional on camera… but still, he chose death over me.”

Nikolai chuckled, “No, I believe in his mind that wasn’t the choice. But you’ll have to ask him to be sure. But I have a question for you- has your mother taught you about the gifts of the magi?”

“The one with the watch and the chain?”

Nikolai nodded.

“Yes, Maman taught us the story.”

“Well I believe in this case- Yuri chose to cut his hair in order to gift you a golden chain.”

Otabek looked down at the boy sleeping against him and thought it over. What could he have thought he was giving by dying?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, Nikolai got up and opened the door, letting in the older lady who had greeted him the day before.

“Oh, I see you’re getting along fine dearie.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Mind if I join you? Kolya and I always sit for a while before my shift starts.”

Otabek simply nodded before going back to the game he was playing on his phone before Nikolai had asked him the question he never did answer.  _ Well, that’s a topic for the future now. _

Over his phone he could see the same blanket from yesterday again, now it was big enough that he was _sure_ it was a blanket. Her needle was tilting and her other hand would randomly wrap the yarn around as she rocked it back and forth.

“Have you ever crocheted?” she asked with a small smile.

“Um, no. Can’t say I’ve ever even seen it before. My family knits, but the only time I tried my Maman said I should just stick with my music… I did more  _ knotting _ than  _ knitting _ .”

She laughed, “Well, not everyone can do one or the other. I am rather bad at knitting as well. Would you like to try crochet? I can bring in some extra yarn and a needle for you tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t want to waste your supplies, Ma’am.”

“Oh darling, call me Emilia.”

Otabek nodded, “Then I must ask you to call me Otabek, Miss Emilia.”

“Well then, Otabek, no worries about my supplies. Sometimes people give me yarn that just isn’t soft enough for the patients here, so it will just go to waste otherwise.”

“Oh, you make blankets for the patients?”

“Some come in and never get a visitor. Your Yura is very fortunate. He has many people who care and come to see him. Not everyone has that system to rely on. So I make them blankets and visit them as they eat breakfast. Right now there’s only one- she is strong, even without the help. This one is for her, I’m hoping to have it all finished this week.”

Otabek looked at it. He wasn’t sure exactly how big it was going to be, but the deep colours looked very good together, he had a similar skating costume two years ago.

“So tomorrow I’ll start teaching you. It’s settled.”

Otabek didn’t remember agreeing.

But he was very, very certain he wouldn’t want to point that out. Not with the smile on her face.

The rest of the night went quietly, she stayed for an hour before her phone chimed out and told her it was time to start work.

He headed home that night feeling more sure he’d be able to help. Whatever reason Yuri had to not send that letter, he seemed to be open to letting him try to help now.

His peace didn’t last for long.

Victor was worse tonight than he had been last night. The furniture had been moved, all gathered to the centre. Too tight to actually be useful.

One look from Yuuri made it clear that voicing  _ that _ opinion would be a  **very** bad idea.

“Vitya, you need to take a break.  _ Relax. _ ”

“NO!”

Otabek was sure he had never heard the man yell before, and Makkachin seemed skittish already, so perhaps it wasn’t the first time for the night. He looked to Yuuri in a panic, not sure if stepping in or stepping out was a better option- luckily Yuuri was able to help and shoved the Makkachin’s collar and a few bags in his hand, whispering quick directions to a local dog-friendly park.

Hopefully, they’d remember to text him an all-clear later.

If they forgot he was staying, they’d definitely remember Makkachin, right?

As the door closed he could hear Victor yelling about pigheaded idiots who don’t realize that they need to be surrounded by love.

_ So Victor’s brother also had hanahaki. _


	3. Potya or Puma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces are connected and Mila gets a little mad

He led the poodle down the stairs, remembering how much he used to hate elevators. The last thing he needed right now was dealing with a freaking out poodle. Luckily it was a small building, and the park was nearby. Makkachin soon shook off the skittish behaviour and started to pull Otabek to the park.

He found a stick in the park and tried tossing it for Makkachin to fetch. Makkachin did  _ not _ fetch, and Otabek discovered that dogs can indeed look indignant.

He was led around the park, always staying on the path, a few times by the dog who seemed to enjoy the few people who stopped to pet him. A few people knew his name and asked Otabek if he was a family friend or new at the doggy daycare place Victor and Yuuri always used.

After another lap, his phone buzzed and Yuuri said Victor had fallen asleep so to be quiet coming in and some command for Makkachin to say before coming inside. _Shizukani_ , hopefully, it sounded how it looked…

He told Makkachin they were heading home and the dog trotted off in front of him, leading the way again.  When they reached the door, Makkachin started to let out a few whines and Otabek attempted the command. Makka immediately quieted and sat next to the door.

Yuuri had left the door cracked open and Otabek walked in, slipping his shoes back off and watching Makkachin stand on the mat until Yuuri had checked him over for dirt.

“So, I heard something before I left and I was wondering- Victor’s brother… Is it Hanahaki?”

Yuuri looked towards the bedroom and took a deep breath before nodding, “He told us for the next few days not to visit. We normally take a long lunch there during the week and spend most of the day on the weekends.”

Otabek nodded, but any response was cut off by a whine from Makkachin. There was a beige puff of fur on his bed that Otabek would guess was a cat.

“Makka, just climb in.”

Another whine, then Makkachin gingerly stepped around the fluff and tried to fit on a part of the bed that probably wouldn’t have even fit him when he was a puppy. Once he had settled, the ball of fluff stretched and  _ holy shit _ .

“Yuuri, when did you get a cat?”

“We’re watching it, for-”

“What was the name you said?”

“Puma.”

“Oh.”

“Why?”

Otabek pulled out his phone and pulled up a photo of Potya, showing it to Yuuri, “Well,  _ that one _ looks a lot like  _ this one _ . But I don’t know much about cats. Do those kinds all look the same?”

Puma had walked over to Otabek, rubbing against his ankle before catching a familiar smell and hopping on his lap, giving a suspicious look as he sniffed around in the air.

Yuuri’s hand was shaking as he looked down at the Instagram photo, “Otabek, how do you know this kid?”

He scratched the back of his head, knowing that he was about to tell a secret that wasn’t his to tell, “Well, that’s  _ him _ .”

“Yuri Plisetsky is  _your_ hanahaki patient? ”

“Um, yeah… but I’m not sure if he wants anyone to-”

Yuuri didn’t pay attention. As soon as he heard _yeah,_ he was walking- almost jogging- down the hall to their room, still holding Otabek’s phone.

Otabek moved the cat off his lap before following, catching a few words as Yuuri gently talked to Victor before handing him the phone.

Victor looked tired for a bit before shooting up in bed, “Otabek… is he right?”

“What did he tell you?”

“That this is the person you got the box from.”

“Yeah, but-”

“You came here for my little Yura? That little shit told us he didn’t want to send a box! He said _there's no point!_ "How could he  _ lie _ to us?”

“He didn’t.”

“Otabek, you  _ just said he’s the one who sent the box. _ ”

“No, Nikolai did… one second,” Otabek said, walking to the guest room where he had the three letters he had brought from the box. He passed Nikolai’s letters to Yuuri who glanced at them before passing it over to Victor.

He still clutched the one from Yuri, unwilling to share those words just yet, if he ever would.

Victor started to swear and go on about his stupidity, pausing for a second to look at Otabek, eyes shooting to the other paper.

“Is that one of the letters he mentioned?”

“Yes.”

“And what does it say?”

“Nothing much, just where we met.”

Victor went to reach for it but noticed how Otabek was holding it against his chest.

“Did he explain  _ why _ he wouldn’t tell anyone? Why he wasn’t the one to send the box?”

“No, and he hasn’t said anything to me either. I’ve been trying to figure it out my-” his word was cut off by Victor’s sudden tight hug.

“Thank you for coming, even though you don't really know him. He just texted us not to come and then I couldn’t see his Instagram posts anymore and I thought he was trying to rush death by pushing away the people giving him love.”

Otabek could feel Victor shaking, and felt the tears hitting his shoulder. He couldn’t make out most of the things Victor was saying into his shoulder, but he got the feeling it wasn’t important for him to hear as much as it was important for Victor to say.

Yuuri was giving an apologetic look to Otabek as he tried to gently pry Victor off him.

“Vitya, love, I think you need to let him breathe if you want him to help Yura.” 

Victor jumped back a bit, looking down at the wet spot on his shoulder and the blush on his cheeks, offering a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry. It’s just- since this started he wouldn’t say anything. We tried everything. Even promising to keep Phichit from knowing.” 

Otabek let out a quick laugh, “Yeah Yuri mentioned a friend’s friend in one of the letters Nikolai found, and when we first met I was informed I’d have been dragged in rather violently and Yuri didn’t want that.”

Yuuri chuckled, “Especially since Phichit knows you. I’m not even sure he’d even pretend to be kind since you talk.”

He still had Otabek’s phone and forgot it wasn’t his as he started to scroll through the Instagram feed, suddenly laughing and handing the phone back, “Well that explains why none of the skaters we called could find him on Instagram.”

The picture he stopped on was the photo Yuri had posted of the two plushies he gave. It was tagged #giftsfromanewvisitor. He tapped back pulling up the other photo Yuri had posted. The main part of the photo was the back of Yuri’s head, sporting the pink and purple hairpins, but you could see Yuri's smile in the reflection, and if you looked hard, Otabek’s shirt was visible along with part of his hand.

That one was tagged #glitterandhope.

There were thousands of comments. Most (rightfully) assumed he had found his focus. Some seemed to be intent on finding the person in the photo, some assumed he was just a nurse Yuri had asked to take the photo. The rest were saying that Yuri wanted to keep it secret, so they should respect that. 

For a second Otabek wondered how big his following would have gotten if he hadn’t been injured.

He passed the phone back to Yuuri to show the photo. Victor looked over his shoulder and laughed, “He used to complain so much when Mila and Lilia did his hair like that, but he always looked so relaxed as they did it, even through his insults.”

They stayed up for a bit longer, Victor talking about a few things they had done to try and trick Yuri into telling, then Victor pulled him into the guest room and showed him the stash of clothes they always kept in a box for Yuri. 

It was all tiger print.

Otabek grabbed one of the shirts. It was a black long sleeve with a giant tiger on the front, “You think he can wear this in the hospital?” 

Yuuri smiled and nodded, “I think he will. Tomorrow we can all head in together and if he’s doing good, I think he’d love to skate with us all. I’ll talk to Yakov.”

“He won’t mind me using the rink?”

“As much as he would never admit it, Yuri was always one of his favourites.”

Victor nodded, adding in, “Yeah, he let me know  _ multiple times _ that I needed to be a better example for him before the accident, and then after, it was comments on how he could have beat me since he actually listened to Yakov.”

Yuuri gently led Victor back to the door, turning to say, “You should get some rest. We all should. Especially if we’re skating tomorrow.” 

Yuuri grabbed a bag that was stashed behind the box, handing it to Victor, “Here, put this by our stuff- Otabek, want to hand me your bag? We can grab it when we head to the hospital in the morning.”

Otabek passed his skating bag over, silently making a note to thank his Maman for the excellent planning in her packing. 

The next morning, Yuri was, as expected, very upset by the two showing up. Otabek had waited outside so Victor could tease him a bit first, he had claimed it was his right as a big brother. 

Otabek had sent them the braid photo and they were currently claiming Phichit had bribed a friend to look at his feed. 

“I KNEW IT! Hamster boy is going to ruin everything. You two need to leave! He’ll be here soon.”

“Would it be so bad for us to meet the man who stole our little Yurio’s heart?” 

“That’s not my name old man! Now  _ go _ . Yakov will be furious with you!” 

And that was Otabek’s cue to enter. 

“Actually, he’s looking forward to his old favourite student visiting the rink with all of us today,” he held out the sweatshirt as an offering, “I mean, that is _if_ you wanted to skate with us? The nurse said you would be fine as long as we kept you hydrated and brought you back if you get too tired.”

Yuri looked at the three before crossing his arms and pouting, “You knew!”

Otabek blushed a bit, looking at the shirt, “Well, we figured it out last night thanks to your cat.” 

“She  _ jumped  _ on Bek’s  _ lap _ Yura,” Yuuri pretended to whisper. 

Yuri muttered out a  _ traitor cat _ before grabbing the shirt and heading into the room off to the side, getting dressed for a day skating instead of a day at the hospital. 

When he came back, he held the glittered hairpins out to Otabek and sat in front of him, “Shut up Victor, you know they messed up and went too short last time. I can’t pull it back normally for a while.” 

“I said nothing Yurio.” 

“That’s  _ not _ my name old man, and I know you would have.”

Otabek tried not to laugh, they really did act like brothers, “The same as yesterday good?” 

Yuri nodded and handed the brush back to him.

“Before we come back we can stop and get you some more of these so I can do some of my sister’s favourite braids for you.” 

“I like the glitter.” 

“Then we’ll buy you more glitter pins.”

Yuri nodded and settled back into the gentle touch of having his hair braided. 

Soon they were all heading out, Nikolai promising he would be fine on his own for a few hours, not wanting to intrude. He said he’d have dinner ready for everyone when they got back- telling them to invite all the skaters over.

Yakov had yelled when they came in, drawing attention to the small group. Mila and Georgi rushed over, hugging Yuri before even realizing Otabek was there. Both were hugging him and commenting on how good he looked.

When Mila saw him, her eyes went wide and she started yelling at him, “How could you let him suffer for so long? IT’S BEEN ALMOST TWO YEARS ALTIN! I-” 

Victor stepped forward, ready to defend Otabek, but he was cut off by Yuri, “Shut up hag, he didn’t know.”

“You  _ swore _ to me you told the person. You  _ promised _ .”

Victor looked at Yuri and raised his eyebrow.

“Da, I did... I lied.” 

“I thought all this time you were… We’re going to have a talk soon Yurio,” Mila said, still holding her glare, though it had shifted from Otabek to Yuri.

“Da,” was the only response the teen gave along with his blush.

Yakov shooed the group off to one of the rinks away from the windows, empty except for a smaller boy who waved as the group walked up, quickly going back to his routine. Otabek knew he looked familiar but couldn’t place the name.

Yuri watched him as he laced up his skates, “That’s your style Katsudon.” 

“Yeah, I am helping Minami with his exhibition this year.”

Yuri nodded and finished up lacing his skates, looking at the ice with a small smile. The group soon took to the ice and started to warm up. Mila, Georgi and Minami were throwing in a few tricks since they had been on the ice a little longer. 

Victor and Yuuri were constantly looking to Yuri, at least until he snapped about not being made of glass, and to go practice their stupid routine. 

Otabek had been trying to avoid Mila, who still seemed upset at him, but maybe it was just the scowl she had over the whole situation. 

It didn’t last. Victor and Yuuri started to actually get into their routine and the other skaters leaned against the boards. Mila made a beeline for Otabek.

“Altin.” 

“Babicheva.”

“I didn’t know he lied.”

Otabek nodded, watching as Yuri shouted about sloppy footwork and how they needed to be as gross on ice as they were off.

“We all love him, you know.”

“Yeah, he has a good system. He’s lasted what, almost two years without landing in the hospital?”

“Da. We all thought he might make it long enough to move on- I mean, we were thinking he had been told no. Then last week when he collapsed… Yuuri said people were starting to analyze everything he ever posted. Trying to find you. I wonder if they would have found you in time.”

“They didn’t need to. Nikolai did,” Otabek replied, looking back to Yuri as he yelled out  _ you look like preschoolers who still think boys have cooties. Get. Closer. _

Mila didn't respond. She just skated off, grabbing Yuri and hoisting him into the air, ignoring his screams of  _ put me down hag _ .

Otabek slipped out his phone snapped a few photos of Yuri and sent them to his Maman. 

It was around lunchtime in Almaty, so she might be near her phone- but Amina kept her busy.

>> Is that him   
<< Yes Maman.   
>> So he’s doing good?   
>> I’m proud of you   
<< He’s allowed out for the morning, we’ll go back in a bit.   
>> How are those friends you’re staying with?   
<< 20181501_102759.jpg    
>> Good, you cook for them soon. They both look too thin.    
<< Yes Maman. I’m going to get some practice in.   
<< Love you.

Yuri skated up before he put away his phone, taking it and snapping a photo of them together before tossing it back and skating away. 

They skated around for a bit longer, Yakov occasionally looking over and shouting about their form, even Otabek and Minami. Yuuri had needed to calm Minami down a few times after Yakov frightened him. 

When they started to get hungry, Yuri told everyone they were welcome to come for lunch and once he said his Dedushka was cooking, everyone started to claims seats in cars. 

Mila was still scowling at Yuri every chance she got.

Georgi was looking at the two of them and beaming at every interaction he caught. 

Victor and Yuuri were on the phone with Nikolai giving him a head count and announcing there would be something called Katsudon Pirozhkis.

“Okay, I  _ know  _ pirozhkis. But that’s a new one for me.”

“Da, I came back from visiting Yuuri once and told Deda about the delicious food I fell in love with. He combined the two for me. He had to talk Mari into translating for him.”

“That’s Yuuri’s sister, right?”

“Da.”

They were all packed up and heading to the cars when Otabek noticed Yuri was lagging behind. He slowed a bit and started talking about the videos they watched the day before, gently reaching for Yuri’s bag. Yuri didn’t fight and seemed relieved to not carry the weight. 

Once they were in the car, Yuri slowly leaned into Otabek and fell asleep before the ride had even finished. Victor snapped a photo when they parked and offered to wake Yuri. 

Otabek simply shook his head and gathered him into his arms, allowing Yuuri to adjust the teen’s head to rest on his shoulder. Georgi let out a sigh and Victor took another photo as Otabek headed to the elevator.

Yuri didn’t wake up on the way up or when they got to the room. Everyone decided to let him sleep for a bit and talked quietly since Yuri hadn’t let go when Otabek tried to put him down. They sat and told Otabek all the stories they could think of.

He found out that Yuri’s parents had left him with Nikolai early on and he had moved to train when he was fairly young. Only Victor had been there the first time Yakov had brought in the small blonde boy, saying the seven-year-old would be the next big star after him.

He had apparently always had a bit of an attitude.

Soon, the skaters were saying their goodbyes, thanking Nikolai for the food and back to the rink. Victor and Yuuri said they’d be back after dinner, eager to show Otabek a few things that they do for Yuri.

A little after that, Emilia came in, holding a bag for Otabek and setting herself right next to him. 

“Dear, you’ll need both hands, can you move him down at all?” 

With Nikolai’s help, they got Yuri sitting with his head in Otabek’s lap, his arm reaching out to drape over his lap as he settled down. 

“Okay. I brought you some green yarn. We’ll have you start with a scarf.” 

Otabek nodded, wondering if her plan was for the scarf to be for Yuri. It looked similar to his eyes. She spent the next hour teaching him the basic stitches. He had picked the half double as his stitch for the scarf. He had taken to the chain stitch quickly, commenting how it was easier than casting on for him. She simply nodded and helped him get a good width set for the scarf. 

When she left, he had already gotten a good few rows set and was able to continue without her watching every stitch. 

Two hours later, he had gently moved Yuri off his lap, giving him the bear to cuddle while he learned how to join two of the small bundles of yarn she had given him. He came back smiling and Nikolai offered him some more of the pirozhki for dinner, he gladly took one and then texted Yuuri to see when they were coming. 

He had gotten halfway through the second bundle when Yuuri and Victor walked in, carrying a few bags of stuff. 

Victor started the explanation, “When we first got here two weeks ago, Yuri was not pleased that he had to stay. He had complained about the decor and a few other things. The first few days he regressed and had coughed up flowers nearly every hour. They told us that smaller actions can help a patient adjust and get back to their normal levels.”

“So, every couple days, we swap out their clothes. Yuri doesn’t like the smell of the hospital’s detergent so we bring it home and wash for him.”

“And we bring the spa kit from Yuuri’s family. Sometimes Yurio wants his nails done too. But that’s usually for the weekend.” 

Otabek nodded and wondered if he should start some sort of list of things to remember as Yuuri and Victor flitted around, talking about everything they did. He supposed he would learn as time went on, but hopefully, he wouldn't be in the hospital too long.

When they were ready to leave for the night, Otabek gently took his hair down and brushed out the braids, moving him to the bed in the side room and gently covering him with the blankets. The nurse said they’d hook the monitors up again after everyone left for the night. 

Otabek returned the next morning, ready to cook Yuri his favourite breakfast. He had found a jar of his favourite jam packed in his luggage the night before and called his Dad for the pancake recipe. A quick stop at the store right by the hospital had him set to cook- he just hoped Yuri’s room had a pan and spatula… and mixing bowls… He  _ really _ needed to get better at planning things out. 

When he walked in, only Nikolai was awake and he had the old man help him find the few things he needed to have. 

By the time everything was made, Yuri still hadn’t woken up so Otabek went to try and wake him. 

He wouldn’t wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scroll back up and look at the warnings before yelling too much. (hides)


	4. The evil dragon of Paperbackia

The nurses came in quickly once Nikolai told them. 

Otabek paced in the main room while they looked over Yuri, people occasionally bustling past him to gather something they needed from the hall. Nikolai insisted calling Victor and Yuuri before they had an answer was pointless.

A few more minutes of pacing had Nikolai suggesting he call someone close to him. He pulled up his mother’s number and sat by the window, pressing the call button. 

_ “Otabek, what is up? Have you picked a time to come home?” _

_ “Maman-” he took a deep breath, _

_ “My boy, what’s wrong?” _

_ “He isn’t waking up. They haven’t- there’s no answer yet.” _

_ “Oh, my boy. Do you need us there?” _

_ “I… I don’t know Maman. I just… I made him pancakes today and he still hasn’t woken up. They’ve been trying for half an hour.” _

_ “Perhaps-” _

“Sirs?”

_ “Maman, I have to go.” _

Both Nikolai and Otabek walked over.

“He’s in a coma.”

“But, yesterday… and I’m here… I’m supposed to help… what am I doing wrong?”

Nikolai laid a gentle hand on his arm, ready to speak when the nurse cut him off.

“Sometimes the body feels the best way to heal is sleep. Sometimes a patient feels at peace and lets go. We won’t know until we can see developments either way.”

“And how will you do that?” 

“We’ve found the best way to monitor is through ultrasound and x-rays. We will bring him to the imaging lab and take scans of the area then repeat the process after 24 hours.”

Otabek let out a breath as Nikolai asked, “So we won’t know for a day? And how accurate will it be?”

“We’ll know for sure in a day.”

Yuri was being wheeled out of the room and Otabek was gently led to a chair with Nikolai. The nurses left them after making sure they were okay when Otabek heard a sound from his phone, seeing the call still connected. 

_ “Maman?” _

_ “BEKA!” _ The sound of his little sister coming through the phone helped snap him out of the state he was in.

_ “Hi Mini, are you being good for Maman?”  _

_ “Yea. she said I needed to be my super duper loudest to get your ‘tention and it worked.” _

_ “It sure did Mini. Is Maman there?” _

_ “Yea. MAMAN BEKA WANTS YOU!” _

About a minute later, he could hear the shuffling near the phone.

_ “Otabek?” _

_ “Maman.” _

_ “Do you need us there?” _

_ “I think I’ll be okay… maybe tomorrow will change that.” _

_ “Tell me about him.” _

_ “Maman, you’ll love him. He has more fire in his spirit than Amina.” _

_ “I find that hard to believe.” _

_ “I would have too- before I got to talk to all his friends… I am going to see if Nikolai needs anything Maman. I love you.” _

_ “I love you too, little one.” _

_ “Maman I’m not little anymore.” _

_ “You will always be my little one. Now you do what you need to. We want to know as soon as you do tomorrow.” _

_ “Okay. Bye” _

“Nikolai?”

“Da?”

“What can I do?”

“I’m not sure we should tell everyone yet. I imagine Vitya might drag the whole rink here and it won’t help.”

Otabek huffed a laugh, “I suppose he would. Perhaps Yuuri instead?”

“Da, don’t give him details. Just have him come here after the rink.”

Otabek texted a quick  _ Kolya says to stop by after skating, _ and put his phone down, “Let's get ready for when he comes back.”

He started to wash up after their half eaten breakfast and all the people moving around Yuri’s things to get where they needed to be. He made a cup of tea and placed it in Nikolai’s hands, trying to help distract him for at least a few minutes.

Before he had half the cup down, Yuri was being wheeled back in, wearing one of those awful hospital gowns. It washed him out completely and honestly, this was the image he had pictured opening the letters a couple days ago in his apartment. 

Yuri looked closer to death than anyone he had ever seen. Nikolai had dragged one of the seats next to the bed and taken a hold of Yuri’s hand, singing a song Otabek used to sing to Amina when she was crying as a baby and wouldn’t calm down for anyone else. He moved closer, taking Yuri’s other hand and joining in, offering a small smile when the first tear fell down Nikolai’s cheek.

When the song finished, neither dropped the hand they were holding. Otabek had taken a seat next to Yuri on the bed and gently brushed the hair off his forehead.

A little while later, they heard the outer door opening and waited for Yuuri and Victor to come in. 

The initial joyful tone quickly soured when no one was in the outer room to greet them. 

Victor burst into the room first, yelling about them waiting to tell him.

Nikolai let him yell for a bit before standing and gathering Victor into his arms. Instead of pushing him away like Otabek imagined he would, Victor almost collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. 

Yuuri rubbed his back for a bit before Nikolai waved him off and guided Victor to the main room to sit in the lounge. 

“What happened?”

Otabek just looked up and opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“I don’t think Victor will let go of Nikolai for a while and I know he won’t remember anything… please.” Yuuri’s voice was cracking as he reached towards Yuri.

“They won’t know until tomorrow.”

“What kind of answer is that?”

A huff of bitter laughter came out, “He either gave up for good or he’s going to recover. They have to watch his lungs.”

Yuuri nodded, wrapping an arm around Otabek’s shoulder briefly before taking up Nikolai’s abandoned position. They sat in silence after that.

Eventually, Otabek found himself forgetting the other man was in the room as he gently ran his thumb across Yuri’s knuckles, bringing them up to gently kiss, like he always did when Rayana had started to insist she was _too big_ for forehead kisses. He kept the hand near his lips as he whispered out, “Yuri, I came here expecting to find you like this but hoping you’d be awake. I didn’t prepare for this, I didn’t want to jinx it. Maman always said I was too superstitious, but it worked, didn’t it? I got two days with you.”

Yuuri tried to stay still and silent once Otabek started.

“I guess I need to look up what to do. I know they say coma patients can hear you… but they didn’t say if that applies to hanahaki comas. So I’m going to tell you all the reasons you need to wake up.”

He let the hand fall and got off the bed, pulling his phone out and pulling up a file. 

“You see, my name is Otabek Altin, people call me Otabek or Beka. They’ve called me the dark horse and the Hero of Kazakhstan. I have two sisters, you’ve only been able to hear about the one so far. I need to tell you about the older one- you’ll have to wake up and ask me about her. I DJ at a club when I have easier weeks skating. I once got tackled by an excited puppy named Makkachin and I tried to make you my favourite breakfast today- but you have to have it with black coffee.”

He opened the file, “This is a mix I was working on before I got the box of your flowers. I think I know how to finish it now, but I need you to wake up so we can go to my studio and add the final track. Sitting with you made me realize I need the line  _ dead or alive, fight back. _ And you need to. Fight back to us.”

He pressed play, letting the room fill with a gentle rhythm that built as the intro played, a deeper bass sounding tinny coming from the small phone speaker. 

“You’ll need to wake up to hear this in a decent system. Once you actually turn 18 in a couple months, you’ll be able to come see my set in the best system in Almaty. They let me hop on anytime I want. I bet you’d have fun dancing near the stage.” 

Yuuri reached across the bed as Otabek’s voice faded to a whisper, gently wiping away the falling tears.

“Yuri, you can’t have waited almost two years for barely two days. You need to stick around and have more days.”

After that, both men sat, silently watching over Yuri, both hoping he might wake up, even if it wasn’t likely. 

The mix ended and Otabek started another one, explaining this was one of the first ones he made. By the second song in that set, Victor had joined the vigil, gently brushing his thumb over Yuri’s cheek. He didn’t say anything. Otabek figured he still couldn’t swallow the lump in his throat since tears were still pouring down his cheeks. 

Otabek excused himself to let the family have a moment, and so that he could look up how to help. 

Most of the sites were more based on guesswork than science- so many “miracle stories” and not a single case with proof. 

But after almost three days, he was sure he’d do anything for Nikolai even if he didn’t like Yuri. Add on to that Victor, Yuuri, Mila, Georgi and Yakov- he would have stayed and helped even if he outright hated Yuri. 

But he did find Yuri fascinating- and he’d watch love blossom from less in arranged marriages. 

He looked at the most popular article one last time before deciding to follow every suggestion, and he’d apologize later if it upset Yuri. So far, most of their contact had been hugs and Yuri falling asleep and Otabek taking care of him like he always did with his sisters. Sleeping with him held close all night, gentle affections and talking weren’t too much more than that. But would Yuri be upset to miss the first time Otabek bent and kissed his temple? Or the first time they got to wake up next to each other?

Hopefully not. 

But for now… He would do anything to make sure he  _ did _ wake up. 

Two mornings with the little spitfire let him know that the world was a better place with him in it. He wanted to see those eyes again. The ones he remembered from a summer camp, the ones that still flickered in his vision when he closed his eyes, blood smeared from his mouth, staring directly at the camera. 

He  _ would _ see those eyes again, even if it took attaching himself to an unconscious man’s side for the foreseeable future- which is exactly what this article suggested. He went in and grabbed the car keys from Yuuri, wanting to grab his bag since he’d be here most of the time for now. 

When he got to the apartment, Makka was waiting by his leash, eager to get outside after a long day inside. Otabek took him for a quick walk and said an unheard apology to Yuuri for wearing his shoes to grab the luggage (and for not checking Makka over for dirt.) He set out the two bowls of food quickly and darted back out the door. 

He got back to the hanahaki ward right before dinner, Emilia was standing in the hallway trying to compose herself before walking into the room. Once she spotted him, she gave him a hug that made him feel like a little kid wrapped in his Maman’s arms after a fall. 

“Come, let's go get you all settled in. I’ll unpack for you.” 

“Miss Emilia I can’t-”

“Oh, dearie, I’ve worked here for fifteen years, I have ten children, twenty-two grandchildren and I was just blessed with my first great-grandchild. Whatever you’re worried about me seeing won’t be anything new to me. You just let me deal with this bag and you can deal with all of that.”

Otabek nodded and opened the door. While he was gone, the rest of the skaters had shown up and were taking turns going in to see Yuri. 

Mila came running up and almost tackled him with her hug, whispering in his ear how happy she was that he was back. 

He patted her back and Georgi helped move her away. He went into the room and handed Yuuri back the keys, letting him know Makka had been walked and both animals had been fed. Then he muttered an apology to Victor and Nikolai before slipping off his shoes and laying on the bed next to Yuri, pulling him to rest his head above his heart, gently rubbing his hand along the blond’s back.

Victor and Yuuri were speechless, staring at the odd display from their friend who generally only awkwardly accepts hugs. 

And here he was, cuddling up to a near stranger with no explanation. 

Then Emilia came over and covered them both with a blanket and fussed over Otabek and drew a smile from him. 

Otabek slipped in and out of sleep as everyone milled around, between the warmth of Yuri and the blanket and the stress of the day, he didn’t stand a chance. 

He woke up to Yuuri gently shaking him.

“Otabek, we’re heading out. Everyone else already left. Are you staying here?”

He let out a yawn, “yeah, just… can you stay with him while I get ready for bed?”

Yuuri nodded and gently pulled Yuri’s head from Otabek to help him get up. Yuri’s face scrunched up and he let out a small sound. Both men watched for any signs he was awake, but there wasn’t any. 

Otabek slipped into the bathroom and got ready, coming back out and standing awkwardly as Victor and Yuuri said good night. 

Victor and Yuuri walked up to Otabek, Victor speaking first, “So, they think this will help?”

“The nurses said we just have to wait… and there’s no proof. But I couldn’t sit and accept that. I had to find  _ something _ to do. And so many people said letting them know there was hope-”

“Is there? Or is this just leading him on to crush him later?”

Yuuri gasped at the question.

“Victor, I spent five hours on a plane and a ridiculous amount of money for a flight that quickly from a box that, in all truth, told me that Yuri didn’t even  _ want me here _ . I had no place to stay when I landed. I came straight to the hospital after being awake for over thirty-six hours and sat for eight hours with a kid I met once when I was thirteen and he wasn’t even  _ awake _ at the time.”

Yuuri cut in “Otabek, you don’t need to-”

“I think I do. This is the  _ second time _ Victor has brought it up. As if I didn’t carry him here yesterday and gently fix his hair. As if I didn’t drop everything to come here. As if I didn’t have things to do at home. As if I hadn’t just moved and signed a lease that I was fully prepared to give up the moment that scent hit me. As if I didn't spend all night awake the night I received it, learning everything I could about Yuri and hanahaki. As if I didn’t make sure Nikolai was okay when the shock wore off. As if I didn’t sing to him and hold his hand. As if I didn’t spend the time to talk to him and tell him what he needed to wake up for because I heard one time that coma patients could hear everything. As if I didn’t spend  _ another _ hour after that looking up how to help a patient in a coma from hanahaki. So, yes, Yuuri… I think I  _ do _ need to. Because something obviously hasn’t sunk into his head yet.”

Victor went to talk, but Otabek just pointed a finger and continued, “I understand you’re close to him Nikiforov. But you need to  _ stop _ questioning my character and loyalties.” 

Victor just nodded and let Yuuri lead him from the room after squeezing Otabek’s hand once. 

He turned to Nikolai, “Are you going to ask questions too?”

Nikolai just smiled and shook his head, “I didn’t doubt you from the moment you showed up.”

Otabek just walked back to the bed and nudged Yuri a little to get enough room to wiggle in. once he got Yuri’s head settled back over his heart, he moved them closer to the center of the bed and started to tell Yuri some of the stories he had made up when Amina declared all her books boring.  He was too focused telling the tales of the young princess trapped in a tower, saved by her daring dark horse to notice Nikolai watching from the door for a while before gently closing it and heading to his own room.

As he spun his tales, he worked in details of his real life like he did with Amina. He wondered if Yuri would remember the evil dragon of the  _ Town of Paperbackia. _ He doubted it, but he could still hope that if,  _ no, when, _ Yuri woke up he could tell the stories about playing tag in the library for real.

Otabek continued to gently rub along Yuri’s back, talking about the adventures Princess Mini went on with her dark horse, her hero. He was halfway through stealing the Queen’s favourite cookies when sleep claimed him. 

He was woken by a nurse gently rolling Yuri to his back to check his vitals. He offered Otabek a smile and talked him through what he was doing, step by step. Like Otabek really mattered. 

Otabek wasn’t so sure he actually  _ did _ matter.

The nurse told him they’d be up in an hour to scan his lungs again. 

Otabek just nodded and pulled Yuri close again, like it would change the results one way or the other.

Victor dragged a half-asleep Yuuri in about ten minutes later, saying he just had to see Yuri before skating.

Otabek was still stiff to him while he ducked into the bathroom to prepare for the day, picking the softest shirt he owned. No matter how those tests went, people would be touching him. Either they would be hugging him and telling him it wasn’t his fault, Yuri waited too long… Or he’d be back with the smaller teen on his chest. 

Maybe he’d do that even if Yuri  _ had _ given up.

Might as well do  _ something _ to earn Yuri’s love. Prove to everyone that he was worthy. And after? Who even knows. 


	5. Tiger's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, then an epilogue.

As he headed out to the room, his phone rang. It was his coach,  _again_.

He should probably answer soon.  Yuuri leaned over and told him the same thing.

_“Altin. You haven’t been at the rink the past few days. I thought you only needed Friday to move.”_

_“Ah, yeah. Sorry… I’m… something came up.”_

_“I’ve noticed. I keep an eye on other skater’s accounts you know.”_

_“Oh. Yeah.”_

_“You were at the rink with Nikiforov and Katsuki. Are you going to explain it?”_

_“I, uh…”_

_“Let me guess. You can’t tell me because it’s not your story to tell and I just need to know you’re okay.”_

_“Uh, well, yeah. That about-”_

_“Your parents said the same thing.”_

_“I’m sorry sir”_

_“Are you really skipping practice leading up to competition for a wedding?”_

_“No sir.”_

_“Are you coming back soon?”_

Otabek looked over at Yuri, still laying on his side on the hospital bed.

_“No sir.”_

_There was a sound of shuffling and then typing._

_“Well, I can’t get a flight for at least a week. I’ll see if I can find you a place to train.”_

_“I’ll ask Yuuri.”_

_“Is he there now?”_

_“Uh, yeah.”_

_“Hand him the phone.”_

Otabek made eye contact with Yuuri and then held out the phone, “My coach, uh, wants to talk with you.”

Yuuri nodded and grabbed the phone. There were a series of ‘yes sir’, ‘of course sir’, and a few ‘I will sir’s mixed in too. He then said _Yakov won’t mind_.

Otabek wasn’t sure _what_ Yakov wouldn’t mind, but the phone was handed back to him for a few more minutes of directions. Apparently, Yuuri and Victor would be watching over his practices and he would be seeing his coach in about a week.

Yuuri looked over at him and offered a small smile.

“You didn’t have to keep this a secret.”

Otabek just looked at Yuri, then back to Yuuri with a shrug. He still hadn’t asked about why he kept the hanahaki a secret from him. Victor seemed unaware of the conversation as he talked to Yuri about the things Puma was doing to Makkachin.

When the nurses came in, Otabek helped to gently lay him on his back again, holding the door as they wheeled him past Nikolai and out of the room. Victor went to speak to Otabek, but a movement from Yuuri stopped him.

They slowly walked out to Nikolai, whispering well wishes and encouragements.

Victor cleared his throat, “Can you call when they come back up? I’d like to hear when you do.”

Otabek nodded, “It took an hour last time.”

With that, Yuuri led Victor back to the hallway.

Otabek walked to the kitchen and started to make tea again. Normally he was a coffee lover, but something about the tea Nikolai seemed to favour relaxed him.

“You don’t have to do that Otabek.”

“Maman always said,  _kindness can heal a wound that medicine can’t fix._ ”

“Your Maman really does sound like a smart woman.”

Otabek nodded, handing a mug to Nikolai. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the mild mint tea and listening to the radio.

“You know, I’ve been all Yuri had of blood family since he was four.”

Otabek took a sip and focused on Nikolai.

“His mother was too young when she had him. Had no idea what she was doing, but she was stubborn- he got that from her. She lived with me still, until he was a few months old. I apparently gave her one too many tips and she stormed out. I looked for her. I spent hours in my car… I called all the shelters asking after a three-month-old baby boy and his mother. There was nothing. I watched for any notice of deaths. But nothing.”

Otabek hummed and took another sip.

“Then one day she shows up on my doorstep. She had just turned 19 and she had Yuri with her- he was asleep in the little wagon she pulled behind her- a tattered blanket wrapped around him, his hair looked like it hadn’t ever been cut. There were the little curls at the end of his dead straight hair still. She told me she just needed a few days to finish finals. I gladly brought them in. She only stayed for dinner, grabbing her bag and heading back out.”

Nikolai looked at the lone window in the room, taking a few breaths.

“The first time Yuri woke up, she was gone and he didn’t trust me. He had found a Tiger stuffie I bought for Yulia before she passed and hid behind it. He was a tiny child. I’m not sure she was able to feed him consistently. By the time lunch came around, he had dragged that tiger to the table and stared at me, pointing at a photo of his mother on the wall. He didn’t say anything, just stared.”

Otabek could picture that stare.

“I told him that was my daughter. He declared I was _wrong, that it was Mama._  By dinner, I had been able to get him to tell me more about how they lived. They apparently moved a lot. By the end of the week, he had started to look less gaunt. I wasn’t looking forward to giving him back and letting him get so thin again. But she never came back. I left notes every time we left the house- just in case. Years passed, and she never came back.”

Otabek poured them another glass of tea.

“By two months, he had stopped asking for her. That’s around the time he started skating under Yakov, and I could barely afford the costumes. The older skaters sometimes gave us their old costumes and some of the Moms taught me how to repair them- I never learned when Yulia was alive. When he took his first medal, he made the paper. That night he insisted we make a big dinner- he hoped his mother would finally come to him. When she didn’t, he pulled every photo of her off the wall and threw them in a box. He stared at the last one for a while. That same piercing stare. The one that screams out _I will make it through this and you will regret doubting me._ ”

Otabek nodded and they fell back into silence. A little while later the door was opening, a sheepish looking Victor was walking in, followed by all the senior skaters, and Yakov.

They all crowded in and found places to stand and wait, but Yakov was the one to speak, “These idiots were worthless in practice.”

Otabek busied himself making more tea, “We don’t have enough mugs… Yuuri, can you?”

Yuuri nodded and headed out to find more and Otabek started pouring the first round, Yakov and Nikolai first. He slowly worked his way through the skaters, Yuuri returning before the second pot was ready.

By the time the mugs found their way to the sink- Otabek had heard a few more little stories about Yuri.

Soon, a nurse was opening the door. Everyone was on their feet, watching the bed wheeled in. Mila gasped, Georgi wrapped an arm around her. Even seeing him yesterday in that gown hadn’t dulled the sight at all today.

“So, I see we have the whole crew here today,” the doctor started, “I can share the basics with all of you, then I’ll need to see Mr Plisetsky and his focus privately after to explain the rest.”

Otabek nodded, he should probably put his name down if Yuri is planning to fight.

“Well, it seems like Yuri has decided to stick around for a while-”

The rest of the sentence was cut off by cheers. Even Yakov let out a small sound. The doctor tapped Nikolai on the shoulder and motioned to the bedroom Otabek hadn’t entered yet. Nikolai nodded and walked into the room, giving Otabek a look that had him in motion again.

“Mr Plisetsky, Mr-”

“Altin.”

“Right. Well, Yuri is in bad shape. It might take some time for his body to heal enough to wake up, but all signs point to him waking up. His lungs have cleared a great deal, but there are still growths. This will not be the end of his Hanahaki, but it will clear most of the problems. Once he wakes, we’ll keep him a few days then he will be healthy enough to head home.”

Nikolai has reached to clasp Otabek’s hand in his.

“Now, the nurses said you had stayed last night with Yuri, is that correct?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Great. They are doing studies on that now, we’d love to collect data on the recovery if you’d allow. And we can get him all set up to make it easier for you.”

Otabek looked to Nikolai, “We’ll let you know on the research, but thank you.”

She continued for a few more minutes, pulling out the two x-rays and pointing out the improvements. When she left, Nikolai squeezed his hands one final time before they headed back to the big group.

Victor was on the phone, ordering takeout for everyone.

They all stayed through lunch, Otabek climbing on to the narrow bed next to Yuri, listening to the stories again. Before leaving, Yakov handed him a key for the rink and informed him that Yuuri could teach him the rink rules and he expected them followed.

He had received a few looks from Minami and Mila, but Georgi had the same sappy look on his face as he scooped the smaller frame against his side and set his chin on the top of Yuri’s head.

The next day, Yuri’s bed was replaced with a larger one and he had to be lifted between the two beds each morning for testing. Otabek took great care each time gathering Yuri in his arms, gently placing him on the other bed and kissing the top of his head. When he beat Yuri's team back to the room, he'd repeat the process putting him into the other bed. 

After that, the next few weeks went the same. He’d sleep in Yuri’s room, the blond’s head on his chest, shower and dress when Victor and Yuuri arrived, deal with the doctors and then head off to the rink with them. He’d train with Yakov’s senior team, Yuuri taping whatever his coach needed before he got there. Then he’d head back to the hospital and eat with Nikolai. On the weekends, he spent the whole day holding Yuri. People would stop by and talk with Nikolai and him, often telling stories about the teen.

Mila told him about a nine-year-old Yuri trying to learn English- he had a habit of trying to explain what he wanted in poor English when he forgot a word. One time he was trying to talk to a visiting ballerina’s niece about ice skates and scared her on the playground by explaining he gets to play with knives on his shoes. Lilia decided from then on that Yuri would need to be _properly_ introduced to all the children. It was her nice way of saying  _warn them all that he has no filter_. 

Victor had snorted after that and said that part of Yuri hadn't changed. 

About two weeks in, Victor had mentioned the hospital around Otabek’s coach and from that point, he started coming to the hospital whenever he needed to do anything that wasn't on the ice. The first few times, he gave a strange look at his skater pulling the covers over them and settling Yuri's head on his chest, but he quickly got used to it. 

A few days after that, Phichit was threatening to board a plane if someone didn’t update him, and that it would probably be a good idea to let people know something beyond “he’s in the hospital.” Apparently, he wasn't the only one to notice the blonde's absence on social media. 

He ended up flying out anyway after finding out the whole story.

When he walked into the room, Otabek briefly considered using Yuri as a shield. Luckily, Yuuri had set him on a task of making sure no one disturbed Yuri in the hospital. No one really asked what his plan was, they just let him do it. No one that knew he was in a coma questioned Yuri's posts the next few weeks, acting as if it was perfectly normal. 

Before he left, he leaned into Otabek and whispered to him to remember that as quickly as he had set up protection for the pair from the fans, he could remove it and let the world know exactly who and where he is.

Otabek just held Yuri a bit tighter that night and told him the story about the dark horse meeting the Wizard of Social Media...

Lilia had come by and proved to be the only person that made Otabek rethink holding Yuri close. She had walked in, eyes narrowed immediately on the two of them in bed. She said nothing at first, simply looking over their forms, gently outlined by the thin blanket. A single nod and her glare softened.

"He was always so driven. Had to be the best. He would have gone so far."

Otabek wasn't sure if he should respond so he nodded.

"I still remember, a few weeks before the accident- he was so eager. He told me  _If selling my soul is what it takes to win, I'll give you this body, no holds barred._ He meant it I believe. He would have done anything to be out of the shadows. Anything to prove he was good enough."

Her eyes narrowed again, "He has always been surrounded by love, but he can only see the losses. He will never say it- but he still thinks he could have gotten his mother back if he had enough gold medals. He could have made it to the top of the world and the woman wouldn't have come back. He is a work of art, tossed to the bin by his artist." She said nothing else, simply placing a hand on his cheek before leaving.

As time went on, Otabek found it easier to gather Yuri into his arms. It started out as an easy carryover from years of his Maman explaining what a good big brother did for his sisters. _Never wake a sleeping person if you can avoid it, the heartbeat is a calming sound, sing when they are upset, tell stories of adventures_ … But as the stories continued, the affections came easier.

Georgi had told him about a sixteen-year-old Yuri showing up with cookies and ice cream after Anya broke up with him- claiming no one would ever believe him if he told them. He had spent the night talking about how Anya was never worth the pain she caused. "He always noticed the things other people overlooked. I'm dramatic but Yuri could always tell when I needed a friend. We found a cookie recipe that didn't set off our diet too much, and he'd just show up and distract me and then crash on the sofa. Even after everything. He called me a moron for living on the fifth floor with no elevator once when he was still recovering. He had given up on crutches but probably shouldn't have just yet."

He heard the most stories from Yuuri and Victor though. They were always around, and after Otabek had laid his intentions out, Victor had spent a week trying to avoid saying anything else to upset him. Yuuri eventually made them talk it out and Victor had become a source of amusement as he held Yuri close and crocheted his scarf, and then a hat, and now he was working on a blanket. Emilia had met him at a store and he picked up the softer yarn for a blanket, he had spent a while before picking a green and blue one with golden and copper threads in it, giving off a little sparkle. He thought it was great because it came from a company called ice yarn.

Victor was a constant stream of embarrassing stories, Yuuri was a mix of sweet and goofy.

Apparently, one time after a panic attack, Yuri had cornered him in a bathroom and told him to quit- that not everyone got the same chances. Yuuri had told him that Yuri was still on crutches, recovering from the fall at that point, he had tagged along to support Victor. Then he went on about how that was how Yuri had gotten him together with Victor. Something about needing alcohol to face the teen again at the banquet and challenging him to a dance-off when the crutches came off…

According to Victor, Yuuri firmly won the dance-off. Yuuri just blushed and complimented Yuri’s dancing.

Yakov had even stopped by a few times, he would rarely do more than sit with Nikolai and talk about how to get Yuri back on the ice, insisting he could still do the charity events and the exhibitions, even without the big jumps. That’s when Otabek found out his nickname was the ice tiger.

When it was time to leave for his first competition, he was having trouble convincing himself that he should go. Victor would be at the competition with him, Yuuri had agreed to stay behind and watch over the teen.

Nikolai might have had to force both men out of the room for them to make their flight.

Yuuri had spent time each night holding the phone to Yuri's ear so Otabek could talk himself to sleep like he had grown used to the past month. 

When they got back, Otabek climbed onto the bed like he had been, gently taking Yuri’s hand in his and telling him about the competition, “And Yuri, I won gold today. And I got it for you - for the most beautiful boy with the fiercest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

He gently wrapped the medal around the stuffed cat’s neck, gently kissing Yuri’s forehead before unpacking his bags and giving Victor time to say hello again.

Yuri’s lungs had slowly been clearing out, and every day they were running tests on Otabek as well. He would walk out of the ward with him, branching off to head to his testing when they entered the imaging lab. Occasionally, they took his blood, but usually, he was talking with a psychologist.

And each day continued the same, wake up, test, train, eat and hold Yuri.

Each night someone visited.

And every single night Otabek talked about the Dark Horse and Princess Mini. He talked about his motorcycle, his parents, his best friend, his choreography, his new apartment. It had been two weeks since the competition and it had hit the point where Otabek could no longer see the things they were pointing out on the x-rays. The initial scans had been obvious- petals connected by a root system. But now, he couldn’t see the shadowing they were pointing out anymore.

They said it was a good sign, that he was healing well and there wasn’t much scarring.

Yuuri and Victor had decided they wouldn’t open the wedding photos until Yuri woke up. Both joked that they'd rather not have to sit and anticipate their deaths if Yuri wasn't looking perfect, but Otabek could tell that Victor wasn't doing well as the time ticked by. They had been told he was as good as he could get, and the nurses were coming in thinking he'd be awake each day. They tried to hide it, but every morning when Otabek scooped him into the other bed, their faces would tighten up, smiles falling just the wrong side of pleasant. 

Nikolai had taken to spending a couple nights a week at his own house, cleaning up the dust that had accumulated in all those weeks. Otabek had offered to help multiple times, but one look at the two of them curled up in bed had Nikolai declining the offer.

One morning, Otabek was on a video call with Amina, telling her one of his stories because she missed him. She asked him to tell a story about where he had been. He stood from the bed and started to talk.

“One day, Princess Mini’s Dark Horse was called to watch over a new friend-”

“Beeeeeka, Yuri needs a _cool name_ like us.”

He picked up the kitty plushie, “How about Tiger?”

“Beka, that’s a _kitten_. Not a _tiger_.”

“So you think that your dark horse should go watch over the kitten?”

She was giggling as she nodded.

“Okay. So… One day, Princess Mini’s Dark Horse was called to Russia to watch over the precious Kitten. He watched over her one final night as he prepared to stand guard over his new charge. Princess Mini demanded she see his new charge.”

“Beka, I did _not_ , say sorry for _lying_.”

“Nope, I’m talking about _Princess Mini_ , not _Amina Inzhu Altin_.”

“Beka!”

His lips twitched into a smile, “So the Dark Horse cast his spells and pulled up the Kitten of Russia on his screen, allowing Princess Mini to watch as the Kitten danced across the ice.”

“Just like you do Beka!”

“Once the princess fell asleep, the horse flew to Russia to watch over the kitten. The kitten likes to sleep a lot, so the horse stays by his side and greets all the kitten's friends. The horse found out he had a lot of the same friends as the kitten. Which is why the kitten's grandfather picked the horse to watch over the kitten.”

“Beka, the kitten has pretty eyes.”

“Good memory Amina! Or has Maman been showing you videos recently?”

“No Beka, I can see them now!”

Otabek turned and looked at Yuri, dropping his phone when he saw Yuri was indeed awake, watching the phone hit the floor.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this ends the 2.5 day journey that photo took me on  
> Thanks again Creemsicaal! (and hopefully I included enough angst for you since Yuri lived)

Otabek watched as Yuri slipped his clothes back on, then grabbed his ring. It had been almost four years since he flew to Russia after receiving the Hanahaki Box and Yuri was going through his final check-up today. The nurse had brought them back to the exam room, making a grumpy Yuri sit in the wheelchair the whole ride. 

They both talked about how they weren’t worried- besides a couple fights in the being where Yuri stormed away and shut off his phone- there hadn’t been any more petals. He had been in remission, no signs of petals, for just over three years. This check-up was it. He’d be declared healed. 

But they were both nervous. Yuri always worried he got too mad and pushed Otabek too far, Otabek was worried his reserved nature wouldn’t be enough for Yuri’s soul to believe in the love that had grown in his heart.

Yuri had insisted this happen before they officially got married. Well, he had insisted on a  _ bunch _ of things before they got married. This was just the final obstacle. Through it all, Otabek had just shrugged and kissed his temple.

First, Yuri had insisted that he couldn’t say yes to the proposal until he entered remission.

Except, Yuri initially only said “ _ No. _ ” 

It took Victor and Yuuri a week to get through to the younger couple and get them to talk to each other.  Yuuri had found Yuri next to a garbage can full of  hyacinth petals, the salt from his tears dried on the hoodie Otabek kept at his place. 

Victor had found Otabek surrounded by takeaway wrappers, looking like he hadn’t slept in three days (which wasn’t far off), working on the angriest mix he had ever heard.

When Victor showed Otabek the text from Yuuri, he barely had time to lock the door and stop Otabek from hopping on his bike and speeding over to Yuri’s apartment. He spent the entire drive telling Otabek arriving  _ alive _ was important so he wasn’t going to go 140. 

When he saw the size of the garbage can, he knelt next to the bed and drew Yuri’s torso as close as he could, “Yura, why?”

“I’m so sorry Beka,” Yuri said before another coughing fit pulled even more petals from him.

Otabek didn’t let go, even as they stuck to his back and Yuri collapsed against him, mumbling complete nonsense. He gently rubbed Yuri’s back until he calmed down enough to get actual words out.

“I just…  _ This _ is the only reason you’re here and then the ring… I can’t Beka, I can’t.”

“Yuri… you think I only proposed because,” he gathered some of the petals and held them out, “This happened? Yuri… Even if it hadn’t… You know Victor would have dragged us all into some big wedding production-”

“-Hey!” 

Both of them looked over at the older couple as Yuuri was gently pulling Victor out of the room.

“We would have met then. And you can’t tell me I wouldn’t have fallen for the groom’s bratty little brother from the DJ booth.”

“Tsch, I’m not his brother.”

Otabek gently kissed his temple, “You and I both know that’s barely true. But Yuri, I wouldn’t have proposed over these,” he finished, letting the petals fall from his hands.

“Can we wait? Until after  _ this _ doesn’t happen anymore?”

“Of course Yura. Here,” he pulled a necklace from his neck, sliding it over Yuri’s head- a simple chain with the engagement ring on it, “I will gladly take this back and try again whenever you’re ready.”

When asked about the proposal, later on, both would stick with the original proposal, where Otabek took Yuri for a ride on his bike to Yuri’s favourite park to propose next to the water, neither would admit Yuri said yes while still wearing a hospital gown in the hanahaki ward where it all started. 

It wasn’t the only time Yuri shoved Otabek away and ended up relapsing, but that was by far the worst. It was part of the reason they all started to live together- though they’d claim it was to save money.   


Next, it was Otabek retiring. He had managed to catch a few more golds in the final year he competed, retiring with Yuuri and Victor. All four of them knew Otabek could have skated a while longer, but without the two older men on the ice with him, and the mix he finished once Yuri woke up going viral, he simply switched to his other love. 

The three of them took the podium their final GPF, the papers after arguing about where the powerhouse trio should be credited to. Everyone who knew the skaters knew it boiled down to one feisty blonde. He had brought them together and they just stayed together, travelling between the three hometowns and driving the coaches to drink. 

Both Victor and Otabek had rented out larger apartments and Yuuri’s parents always had two rooms open for them. Mama Katsuki had taken in Otabek as her own, fussing over them just as she had Victor and Yuri the first time they showed up. 

Yuuri and Yuri had worked together to make the training easier for the coaches, setting up a decent video system at each of the home rinks. Yuri ended up in charge of keeping an eye on time zones.

Minako had started to work with Yuri while they were in Japan, helping Yuri stay on track for the shows Lilia wanted him in. It was harder for him in Almaty, but he was stubborn enough to make it work. 

Once they retired, they still travelled a lot. Otabek was welcomed into the top clubs, and it helped that he brought three good dancers with him each show. Yuuri and Victor had started to choreograph the younger skaters and helped Phichit get his ice show planned out. Yuri still danced as much as he could but was helping Yuuri and Victor more often as the months passed. Yuri had created a family with them and refused to let any of them drift away. 

After that, it was Yuri’s  _ official _ retirement from dance. Lilia and Minako had both offered to take him in as an instructor, but Yuri had different plans. They all spent time before his final show setting up the charity he and Otabek had thought up. 

Lilia had allowed Yuri to choreograph a solo piece that would be danced after final bows, one telling his story as a patient. The dance was a surprise for all the attendees of that final night, the last night that Yuri Plisetsky would ever perform on this level. 

That night, they unveiled the  _ Emilia Tiger Hanahaki Charity _ . It was set up to make sure any focus was able to afford what they needed to see their patient, but also to provide them support and help centres around the world evolve to better assist everyone involved. Each registered pair was given a box, designed by Emilia, Yuri and Otabek. Among the contents, every box had a handmade blanket tucked in, just big enough to snuggly wrap around two people comfortably. 

The donations they received that night would fund the charity for years to come.   


It had been a little over a year since that day and they were just waiting for the final step, then Yuri would pick a day and Otabek’s Maman and Mama Katsuki would start planning… well, at least  _ officially _ planning. It wasn’t a secret that they kept in touch after Maman had invited the whole Katsuki family when Otabek had finally brought Yuri home to properly introduce him to the family.

When the doctor gave him the all clear, Yuri handed Otabek back his ring, taking a deep breath, “Well, it’s over now, you don’t need to stick around for me to live anymore. So…” His voice by the end was almost a whisper, choked off and pained.

If had been years ago, Otabek might have taken this as Yuri breaking up with him, like he had with the proposal. Instead, he slipped the ring back on Yuri’s finger and wrapped him up in a hug, “Yura, I haven’t stuck around this long because of the hanahaki. It hasn’t been about that since you woke up from that coma. I’m still yours.”

Yuri dropped them both to the floor when he collapsed, crying and holding on to Otabek. They stayed like that for a while before heading back to the waiting room where Victor, Yuuri and Nikolai were waiting, catching up with Emilia who had just come in for her shift. 

“So, there’s going to  _ finally _ be a wedding?”

Yuri nodded before hiding his blush in Otabek’s shoulder.

“Good, I was starting to think you took lessons from Georgi.”

“Tsch. Shut up old man.”

Yuri had wanted a quick wedding after that, ready to move on with life. Mama and Maman managed to get everything all set up in just under a month from that final checkup. 

They had skipped flowers for everyone, opting to turn all the glitter hair pins Otabek would buy for him into small tiger and bear boutineers. Each one had small hoop attached that let the two charms dangle off it. 

The ceremony itself was held at the Altin’s house, outside under the trees. Yuri had been led in by Emilia and Mama Katsuki, meeting Nikolai at the end of the walk for a final blessing. Otabek had approached from the other side, standing between his parents. The day was marked with many tears from everyone who came. 

Their vows were simple- Yuri promising to stop trying to break up with Otabek, and Otabek promising to keep ignoring his attempts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up trashing the original epilogue which was a mock web article based on the research they gathered, hopefully, this worked as well for you as it does in my heart...  
> I might post that original attempt in a week or so if it's bugging me too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
